


El Hermano del Profeta

by DonnieTheFu



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1519, 1540, 1600, America, Conquista, Gen, Historia, Incas, Mayas, Mexico, aztecas, de - Freeform, ficción, hasta, indios, latina, sur
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTheFu/pseuds/DonnieTheFu
Summary: B'alam Agab nace en la peligrosa vida del siglo XV en Guatemala, en la ciudad maya de Tah Itzá, el lugar de los Itzá. Él es el hermano del último y más grande profeta maya, Chilam B'alam, quien trata de advertir a su gente contra la llegada de los españoles. Resentido por su influencia sobre la gente y enfurecido después de que públicamente los reprende por sus malas y corruptas formas, los sumos sacerdotes diseñan un plan para asesinar a Chilam B'alam. Después de la traición y el asesinato de su hermano a manos de los sumos sacerdotes, B'alam Agab es arrastrado de mala gana por un camino oscuro y peligroso a través del dolor, la desesperación, la herejía y el amor prohibido. Con el tiempo, cuando las profecías de su hermano se prueban verdaderas con la llegada de los conquistadores españoles, y el mundo exterior comienza a derrumbarse a su alrededor, dejando a Tah Itzá como el último bastión maya invicto, ¿B'alam Agab será capaz de perdonar a los responsables por la muerte de su hermano, tomar el manto de su hermano, y encontrar una manera de salvar y proteger a su gente contra los extranjeros?





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brother of the Prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555217) by [DonnieTheFu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTheFu/pseuds/DonnieTheFu). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'alam Agab nace en la peligrosa vida del siglo XV en Guatemala, en la ciudad maya de Tah Itzá, el lugar de los Itzá. Él es el hermano del último y más grande profeta maya, Chilam B'alam, quien trata de advertir a su gente contra la llegada de los españoles. Resentido por su influencia sobre la gente y enfurecido después de que públicamente los reprende por sus malas y corruptas formas, los sumos sacerdotes diseñan un plan para asesinar a Chilam B'alam. Después de la traición y el asesinato de su hermano a manos de los sumos sacerdotes, B'alam Agab es arrastrado de mala gana por un camino oscuro y peligroso a través del dolor, la desesperación, la herejía y el amor prohibido. Con el tiempo, cuando las profecías de su hermano se prueban verdaderas con la llegada de los conquistadores españoles, y el mundo exterior comienza a derrumbarse a su alrededor, dejando a Tah Itzá como el último bastión maya invicto, ¿B'alam Agab será capaz de perdonar a los responsables por la muerte de su hermano, tomar el manto de su hermano, y encontrar una manera de salvar y proteger a su gente contra los extranjeros?

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soy el tipo de escritor que escribe fuera de orden, o "fuera de secuencia". Cuando empiezo a escribir, generalmente tengo una idea general de lo que va a tratar la historia. Después, dejo que mi imaginación me lleve a donde quiera, y escribo cualquier partes de la historia que vienen a mi mente. Después, empiezo a reconstruir la historia volviendo y llenando los vacios entre todas las partes que he escrito.

Lo que sigue son todas las partes que he escrito hasta ahora para mi libro, El Hermano del Profeta, y ahorita me estoy dedicando a llenar todos los vacios.

La premisa básica de la historia es esta: B'alam Agab nace en la peligrosa vida del siglo XV en Guatemala, en la ciudad isleña de los Indios Maya - Tah Itzá, El Lugar de los Itzá. Él es el hermano del último y más grande profeta de los Indios Maya, Chilam B'alam, quien trata de advertir a su gente contra la llegada de los Españoles. Resentido por su influencia sobre la gente, y enfurecido después de que él públicamente les reprende por sus malas y corruptas formas, los sumos sacerdotes diseñan un plan para asesinar a Chilam B'alam. Después de la traición y el asesinato de su hermano a manos de los sumos sacerdotes, B'alam Agab es arrastrado de mala gana por un camino oscuro y peligroso a través de dolor, desesperación, herejía y amor prohibido. Con el tiempo, cuando las profecías de su hermano se prueban verdaderas con la llegada de los conquistadores Españoles, y el mundo exterior empieza a derrumbarse a su alrededor, dejando a Tah Itzá como el último bastión invicto de los Indios Maya, ¿será B'alam Agab capaz de perdonar a los responsables por la muerte de su hermano, tomar el manto de su hermano, y encontrar una manera de salvar y proteger a su gente contra los extranjeros?

Para quitar un poco de la confusión, al principio de cada parte he tratado de poner un poco de información de antecedentes para explicar exactamente lo qué está sucediendo en ese punto particular de la historia.

Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que lo disfruten :)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.


	2. Introducción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'alam Agab nace en la peligrosa vida del siglo XV en Guatemala, en la ciudad maya de Tah Itzá, el lugar de los Itzá. Él es el hermano del último y más grande profeta maya, Chilam B'alam, quien trata de advertir a su gente contra la llegada de los españoles. Resentido por su influencia sobre la gente y enfurecido después de que públicamente los reprende por sus malas y corruptas formas, los sumos sacerdotes diseñan un plan para asesinar a Chilam B'alam. Después de la traición y el asesinato de su hermano a manos de los sumos sacerdotes, B'alam Agab es arrastrado de mala gana por un camino oscuro y peligroso a través del dolor, la desesperación, la herejía y el amor prohibido. Con el tiempo, cuando las profecías de su hermano se prueban verdaderas con la llegada de los conquistadores españoles, y el mundo exterior comienza a derrumbarse a su alrededor, dejando a Tah Itzá como el último bastión maya invicto, ¿B'alam Agab será capaz de perdonar a los responsables por la muerte de su hermano, tomar el manto de su hermano, y encontrar una manera de salvar y proteger a su gente contra los extranjeros?

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yich'ak B'alam (Pata de Jaguar) estaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo sus chiles y tortillas de maíz en silencio mientras las sombras del fuego jugaban en su cara y el sudor deramaba por su frente. Tomó un mordisco y suspiró pesadamente. Su esposa, Akna (Nuestra Madre), se le acuñó su hijo de siete años, B'ak B'alam (Cráneo de Jaguar), en sus brazos en frente del fuego. Tal vez él era un poquito demasiado grande para eso ahora, sus extremidades largas y larguiruchas rozando el piso de tierra del jacal. Pero él era su único hijo, su tesoro más precioso, muy amado y adorado, y mimado, especialmente por su madre. Asegurándose de que él estaba dormido, ella se levantó y le llevó en sus brazos a la otra habitación y le acostó en su cama. B'ak B'alam soltó un pequeño gemido y se volteó del costado, pero no se despertó. Yich'ak B'alam se acercó y se paró un poco detrás de ella, en la entrada del jacal. Ella se volteó para mirarle y se encontró con su mirada. Después él le dio la espalda y salió del jacal. Ella le siguió.

Allí, al lado derecho del jacal, con vistas a sus milpas, Yich'ak B'alam había construido un pequeño santuario con un altar para las diosas Maya del parto y la fertilidad, completo con ídolas de barro de sus imagenes: Akhustal, Ixazalvoh, Xqiq, y en el centro de ellas, más grande que todas las demás, la diosa de la luna, la Señora Ixchel, "Nuestra Madre", como era conocida entre su gente, quien incluso ahorita en este mismo momento, sonrió desde arriba, arrojandoles su luz sobre ellos. Ella había dado a la luz a trece hijos, y era una ayudante para todas las que estaban embarazadas o deseaban serlo. El sitio de su santuario más grande y más importante estaba en la lejana isla de Cozumel, pero debido a su pobreza y extrema distancia del santuario, Akna nunca había podido hacer su peregrinación allí. Y entonces, este humilde santuario de su propia creación tendría que ser suficiente. Yich'ak B'alam tomó el cuchillo de su cintura y atravesó la palma de la mano con la hoja de obsidiana. Después Akna tomó el cuchillo de él para que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo. Cerraron sus manos en puños, dejando gotear la sangre lentamente en las bocas de las diosas hasta que las manchas oscuras y encostradas corrieron nuevamente con sangre brillante, alimentándoles y sustentándoles, dandoles la fuerza para realizar esto, su milagro por lo que más habian rezado.

Y allí en medio de su maizal, Yich'ak B'alam colocó su manto y Akna yacía sobre el y debajo de ella el suelo recién preparado esperando su semilla. Sus manos callosas rozaron asperosamente la piel de sus muslos mientras él levantó su falda y se metió dentro de ella. Akna volvió la cabeza y apretó los ojos cerrados con fuerza, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Una jadeo de dolor escapó de sus labios. Ella no podía recordar cuándo este acto entre ellos había dejado de ser un acto de amor, si alguna vez se lo pudiera haber llamado así. Tal vez después de la muerte del primer hijo, cuando cada vez se volvía cada vez más como un rechinamiento; granos de maíz atrapados entre la presión de la mano y el metate, frotados y raspados innumerables veces contra la superficie áspera de la piedra hasta que fueron irreconocibles poro lo que alguna vez fueron. Ambas cosas realizados por necesidad: uno tuvo que comer y uno tuvo que tener hijos. Y ahora fue relegado completamente a negocio con un resultado final en mente. Un objetivo para estar obtenido. Así que démonos prisa y terminemos con esto, porque esto duele demasiado, y tenemos mejores cosas que hacer con nuestro tiempo - como llorar hasta dormir en una cama vacía, y beber y fumar hasta caer en el olvido en la habitación contigua, con solo los recuerdos de todas las cosas que hemos perdido como compañía.

Abrió los ojos y miró a las diosas, ahora retorcidas por las sombras de la noche en algo grotesco y aterrador, criaturas con dientes afilados y colmillos que trepaban desde las fosas más profundas y más oscuras de Xibalba (el Inframundo de los Indios Maya) y se abrían paso en tus pesadillas . La sangre oscura brillaba resbaladiza y húmeda en la luz de la luna, goteando por sus bocas y mentones, entre sus pechos desnudos, para enfriarse en charcos cada vez más espesos en el papel de corteza a sus pies. Después este papel sería quemado en las llamas parpadeantes en los cuencos de incienso de copal que rodeaban el altar para que ascendiera en nubes de humo hacia las diosas en el cielo de arriba. Porque la sangre era preciosa, y no se desperdiciaba ni una gota, especialmente la de un sacrificio. Se levantó una brisa, haciendo susurrar los árboles y algunas hojas secas atrapadas contra las patas del altar. Se estremeció, a pesar del calor de la noche, y volvió la cara para mirar a su esposo. Él la miró fijamente, tan serio, su ceño fruncido en concentración y el sudor cayendo de él. La luz de antorchas juntos con los sonidos de voces que coreaban y música llegaron a ellos desde lejos, una fiesta sin duda para La Señora, siendo este el mes de Zip, el tiempo de su celebración. Y un ritmo de tambor que le urgía, porque ese cigarrillo y copa de balché le estaban esperando. Sus empujes se volvieron cada vez más duros, más rápidos con ira, determinación y el sonido del tambor, superando un sentimiento de culpa que amenazaba a consumirlo con cada fracaso recordado, cada pérdida recordada, cada muerte recordada; hasta que la expresión de su rostro y los sonidos que venían de él quedaron atrapados en algún lugar entre los gruñidos de un perro enfurecido, los dientes al descubierto, y sollozos de desesperación al borde de una crisis, y Akna vio su propio dolor reflejado en los ojos de él. Ella colocó su mano atrás del cuello de él. Está bien, dijo con sus ojos, su toque, la forma en que uno consolaría a un niño lastimado. Casi estámos allí. Estás muy cerca. Solo un poquito más y todo habrá terminado. Se acabará y el dolor de esta cosa a la que nos estamos sometiendo se terminará. Pero él le apartó el brazo y, tomando su cara en su mano, la volteó para mirar a las diosas, para que las mirara una vez más aquí al final. Una última súplica. Ahora respiraba rapido, con el pecho jadeante por el esfuerzo, y la sangre pulsando en sus oídos. Y después, a pesar de todo, el placer empezó a vencerles mientras el sonido de tambor llegó a su crescendo, y sonidos de gratificación vinieron de ambos: "¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.


	3. Dando A La Luz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'alam Agab nace en la peligrosa vida del siglo XV en Guatemala, en la ciudad maya de Tah Itzá, el lugar de los Itzá. Él es el hermano del último y más grande profeta maya, Chilam B'alam, quien trata de advertir a su gente contra la llegada de los españoles. Resentido por su influencia sobre la gente y enfurecido después de que públicamente los reprende por sus malas y corruptas formas, los sumos sacerdotes diseñan un plan para asesinar a Chilam B'alam. Después de la traición y el asesinato de su hermano a manos de los sumos sacerdotes, B'alam Agab es arrastrado de mala gana por un camino oscuro y peligroso a través del dolor, la desesperación, la herejía y el amor prohibido. Con el tiempo, cuando las profecías de su hermano se prueban verdaderas con la llegada de los conquistadores españoles, y el mundo exterior comienza a derrumbarse a su alrededor, dejando a Tah Itzá como el último bastión maya invicto, ¿B'alam Agab será capaz de perdonar a los responsables por la muerte de su hermano, tomar el manto de su hermano, y encontrar una manera de salvar y proteger a su gente contra los extranjeros?

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaayyy!" El grito que había empezado meses atrás en un momento de placer, resonó a través de la extensión del tiempo, terminando ahora en estas horas incesantes de dolor terrible. Era el grito ahora de una mujer en labor de parto, que cortaba como un cuchillo a través del aire caliente y estancado de la tarde, asustando a pájaros negros al vuelo. Akna se incorporó en la cama baja, apretando las sábanas enredadas y empapadas de sudor en sus puños. Otro grito, primitivo, animal, brotó de su pecho mientras luchaba, esforzandose para dar a la luz a su hijo. Pero fue en vano. Ella se echó hacia atrás, las últimas de sus fuerzas gastadas, el sabor salado y férreo de sangre de la crudeza de su garganta persistente en su lengua. La vida se estaba escapando. "Mi hijo...Mi hijo...," gimió débilmente, extendiendo la mano, buscando desesperadamente a través de la niebla. Las otras mujeres trataron de consolarla y le limparon el sudor de la cara con un paño frío y húmedo.

"Ella está llamando por su hijo. ¡Rápido! Trae al niño aquí," ordenó la partera vieja a las otras mujeres.

Yich'ak B'alam se sentó afuera en el tronco de un árbol caído, intentando fumar. Los dedos de su mano vendada temblaban tanto que casi se le cayó el cigarrillo y apenas logró llevarlo a los labios para darlo un jalón. No había dormido ni comido durante los tres días que su esposa había estado de parto. Corría con adrenalina, un poquito de agua, y muchísimos cigarrillos. Como deseaba ceder a su vicio, balché, permitirlo que le ahogara, jalándole bajo sus olas hacia las profundidades oscuras del abismo. Disminuiría el dolor, aunque fuera sólo un poquito y por sólo por un poquito tiempo, el recuerdo de los huesos de todos sus otros hijos, los inocentes sin nombre, nacidos demasiado temprano, destinados para la muerte en el momento en que emergieron del matriz, enterrados ahora bajo el suelo del jacal en pequeños tarros de barro. Ay, los huesos. Tantos huesos ... Recordó el nacimiento de cada uno de sus pequeñitos claramente, aunque todos habían sido exactamente iguales. Primero siempre había habido el parto largo y duro. Después, por fin, el niño fue nacido. Azul y pequeñito sin la fuerza para llorar, solo para jadear por respirar. Recordó como había querido que el niño respirara. Deseado que el aire en sus propios pulmones entraron en los de su hijo. Recordó que después del nacimiento, cuando él y Akna se habían quedado completamente a solos con el niño muriendo. Como habían esperado la muerte. Anhelaban la muerte, para acabar con el dolor y el sufrimiento del niño. Akna sustuvo el bebé en sus brazos, cerca de su pecho, deseándo con todo su ser que amamantaría. Besó y acarició la cara de su hijo, mojada de sus lágrimas. Ella se le acuñó suavemente y canturreó canciones de cuna para aliviar el sufrimiento, para aliviar las penas de morir. Y Yick'ak B'alam se apoyó contra la entrada de su jacal y miró como la gente andaban por sus vidas como si nada estuviera mal, y se preguntó cómo la tierra misma no se derrumbaba por la muerte de un niño. La muerte nunca había llegado rápido. La indecible agonía usualmente se prolongó durante tres días crueles. Hasta que, por fin, con un último suspiro, afortunadamente el corazoncito se detuvo... Sin darse cuenta, Yich'ak B'alam había permitido que el cigarrillo se quemara hasta los dedos. Sorprendido por el repentino dolor ardiente, dejó caer el cigarrillo y se levantó maldiciendo. Cuando alzó la vista, sus ojos se posaron en las ídolas de las diosas y en el pequeño santuario que había construido para ellas. Le miraron con aire de suficiencia con sus ojos entrecerrados, sus bocas torcidas en sonrisas feas y satisfechas, chorreando con la sangre de su mano. Y se llenó de rabia. Asaltó a las ídolas.

"¡Perras! ¡Putas!" se enfureció. "¿No hice lo suficiente por ti? ¿No te di lo suficiente? ¿No construí este santuario solo por ti? ¿No coloqué lo mejor de mi mesa siempre delante de ti? ¡Te alimenté con mi propia sangre! ¿No fue eso suficiente para ti? ¿Y ahora te complace no solo quitarme un sexto hijo, sino ahora también a mi mujer?" Destruyó el altar y arrojó a las diosas al suelo desde lo alto, quebrandolas en mil pedazos bajo los pies. Se quedó allí respirando pesadamente con el pecho agitado y después se volteó para ver que su hijo, B'ak B'alam, quien había estado jugando tranquilamente en otro tronco cercano, había dejado de jugar y ahora lo estaba mirando. Pero Yich'ak B'alam no le dijo nada. Se volteó de su hijo y se fue a sentar en el tronco, donde había sentado antes. B'ak B'alam continuó mirando a su padre. Después de unos momentos, Yich'ak B'alam llamó a su hijo. "Hijo", le llamó, sin volverse a mirar. "Ven aca." B'ak B'alam se la acercó lentamente a su padre y se paró a su lado. Yich'ak B'alam sentó al niño en su rodilla derecha. Le dio unas palmaditas a la rodilla del niño y volteó la cara, esforzándose para componerse. Después de un rato largo, se volteó hacia el niño, con lágrimas en los ojos.. "Hay algo que tengo que decirte, hijo, pero se me hace muy difícil," le dijo.

"¿Qué pasa, Tat (Papi/Papá)?" B'ak B'alam le preguntó.

"Se trata de Na' (Mami/Mamá) y el bebé."

"¿Sí?"

"Sí. Les han pasado algo muy grave. Se han enfermado mucho," explicó Yich'ak B'alam. "La partera y las otras mujeres se han esforzado mucho por mejorarles, hijo, pero no se pueden. Están demasiado enfermos. Y como están demasiado enfermos y no se pueden mejorar, hijo, de hecho se van a morir." Vencido por aflicción, Yich'ak B'alam abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y lloró abiertamente en el cuello de su hijo. "¡Ay, hijo!" lloró. Pero B'ak B'alam sonrió y acarició el cabello de su padre.

"¡No llore, Tat! ¡No se van a morir!" dijo con alegría. Yich'ak B'alam miró a su hijo, con la cara manchada de lágrimas.

"¿Qué quieres decir, hijo?" le preguntó, desconcertado.

"¡No se van a morir! La Voz me dijo que ambos vivirán," B'ak B'alam le respondió.

"¿La Voz te dije así, hijo?" Yich'ak B'alam le preguntó. Pero en ese momento, una de las mujeres salió corriendo del jacal. Ella se acercó al niño y le tomó de la mano.

"Ella está llamando por el niño," le dijo a Yich'ak B'alam. Sin esperar a que él le respondiera, ella jaló al niño dentro del jacal detrás de ella.

"¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo!" Akna siguió gritando. La mujer rápidamente trajo al niño a ella.

"¡No tenga miedo! ¡Mira! ¡Aquí está su hijo!" La partera le dijo a ella.

"Mi hijo. Mi hijo." Akna sonrió. Extendió la mano, y le tocó el brazo y después le tomó de la mano. En el momento en que ella le tocó su mano, una poderosa urgencia de empujar le venció. Ella gritó, empujando con fuerza y el bebé se movió hacia abajo por la primera vez en los tres días que estuvo de parto. Pensando que el bebé llegaba por fin, las mujeres rápidamente sacaron al niño del jacal. Pero en el momento en que Akna soltó la mano de su hijo, se puso peor que antes.

"¡Rápido! ¡Trae al chico de vuelta!" La partera le dijo a las mujeres. Entonces la mujer salió corriendo del jacal otra vez y tomó al niño de la mano y le trajo de vuelta al interior. Esta vez, Yich'ak B'alam, sobresaltado, se puso de pie y miró para ver lo qué estaba pasando. La mujer trajo al niño a Akna otra vez y ella le tomó de la mano. Una vez más ella gritó, empujando con fuerza una segunda vez y después se echó hacia atrás, jadeando por respirar.

"Está agotada," dijeron las mujeres mientras le atendían, y continuaron limpiándole la cara. Pero entonces, decidida, Akna se incorporó de nuevo. Ella gritó, dando un último empujón con todas sus fuerzas que la quedaron y el bebé salió. Pero el cordón estaba envuelto firmemente alrededor del cuello. La piel estaba teñida de un azul oscuro y el niño no se movió ni respiró. "El niño está muerto. Es por eso que el parto fue tan difícil," dijeron las mujeres, "Ella luchó duro para dar a la luz a esta niño y tuvo tantas esperanzas de que este hijo sobreviviera. Si fuera a ver el pequeñito cuerpo tal como esta ahorita, antes de que ella haya tenido la oportunidad de recuperarse, le rompería el corazón y seguramente moriría!" Y así entonces se lo ocultaron de ella...

"¿Dónde está mi bebé?" Akna empezó a preguntar.

"No se preocupe. Todo estará bien. Una de las otras mujeres lo está atendiendo en la otra habitación. Descanse ahora, y puede verlo más tarde," le dijo la partera.

"No puedo escuchar su grito." Akna se volvió frenética, las lágrimas ya brotaban de sus ojos porque ella ya lo sabía. Ya lo sabía . "¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Dónde está mi bebé?" Y todos la miraron con expresiones de dolor.

"Akna ...", empezó una joven, "El bebé está ..."

"Está en el cielo, niña," interrumpió la partera, "donde la luz de la cara de Itzamná brilla como el sol y su esposa, la diosa Ix Chel, lo amamanta a su pecho mientras se sienta en la sombra del arbol ceiba, que está en la orillas del gran río," finalizó.

"¡NO! ¡NO! NOOO!" Akna gritó con el corazón roto. Las otras mujeres se apresuraron a consolarla, llorando con ella. "¿Dónde está? ¡Tráemelo! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero tenerlo en mi brazos!" Ella sollozó.

Pero todos se habían olvidado del niño en la habitación - un testigo de todo. Ahora, mientras su madre lloraba, se acercaba al lugar donde se habían tendido el cuerpo. Se había formado un nudo donde su garganta se encontraba con su pecho, haciendo cada respiración difícil y dolorosa. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y se preguntó cómo podría ser esto? Entonces oyó la voz baja y apacible.

"¿Por qué lloras, mi pequeñito? Hijo mío, ¿no te dije que ambos vivirían? Es verdad, los otros pequeños les he llevado para estar conmigo a mi lado. Pero este pequeñito he decidido ser un hermano y un ayudante para ti. Por lo tanto, no temas, hijo mío, porque siempre estoy contigo. Ahora, extiende tu mano y asegúrate que haces todo lo que yo te mando. ¡Por medio de ti les mostraré mis maravillas!

En medio de su angustia, de repente las mujeres escucharon el llanto del bebé. Todas dieron una boqueada y corrieron al lugar donde el pequeñito cuerpo había estado tendido. El color completo había regresado al niño y lloraba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, agitando pequeños brazos y piernas en el aire. Otra boqueada vino de las mujeres y rápidamente desenrollaron el cordón, ahora en rollos sueltos fácilmente removidos del cuello. Incapaces de hablar, tomaron al bebé y le pusieron en los brazos de Akna.

Y si las mujeres se daban la vuelta, sus miradas de asombro prolongandose sobre el niño pequeño que estaba parado conscientemente contra la pared del jacal, su atención pronto se distrajo cuando Yich'ak B'alam irrumpió en la habitación exterior de la jacal, jadeando.

"¿Que ha pasado? ¿Están muertos?" Preguntó.

"¡No! ¡Están vivos!" Le informó una de las mujeres. "Ven. ¡Usted tiene un hijo!"

"¿Tengo un hijo? ¿Tengo un hijo?" repitió, con el corazón latiendo con excitación cautelosa. "Pero él está... ¿él está bien?"

"Sí, un hijo, y él está bien, alabados seas los dioses. Ven," la mujer le hizo señas, sonriendo.

"Vengo, hermana," Yich'ak B'alam le dijo. "Pero primero hay que dar las gracias a los dioses, por este hijo que me han dado." Después desenfundó el cuchillo de obsidiana que llevaba en la cintura y le hizo un corte profundo en su antebrazo. Extendió el brazo mientras un torrente de gotitas carmesí, llovía hacia abajo, reluciendo en la luz del sol como joyas, manchando el papel de corteza a sus pies. Con su otra mano, Yich'ak B'alam bebió profundamente de una copa de balché, y después de pulque, lágrimas de alegría que no se pudo ocultar deslizándose por su rostro. Cuando cesó la sangre, arrojó el papel de la corteza ensangrentada al fuego, y se sentó en un taburete mientras la mujer le vendaba el brazo. Después ella retuvo la manta que separaba la habitación principal del jacal del área de dormir del jacal donde Akna y el bebé descansaban. Yich'ak B'alam se tambaleó un poquito al entrar el lahabitación, mareado por la pérdida de sangre y el alcohol.

"¡Tonto!" Akna lo regañó, bromeando. "Ven y siéntate antes de que te caigas. Te has cortado demasiado profundo y bebido demasiado," ella le dijo. "Les has dado gracias a los dioses, como es debido, esposo mío. Ahora, ven aca y conoce a tu hijo." Yich'ak B'alam, delirante con una felicidad desenfrenada, con el pecho hinchido de orgullo, se acercó y se sentó junto a su esposa en el borde de la cama y tomó a su hijo en sus brazos. Desenvolvió suavemente la manta en la que su hijo estaba envuelto, y le examinó cuidadosamente, observando cada detalle, y contando diez dedos pequeñitos y diez dedos de pie pequeñitos.

"Es tan pequeñito."

"Pero él es fuerte," Akna dijo mientras el niño chillaba, sin dejar duda alguna sobre la salud de sus pulmones.

"Sí," Yich'ak B'alam dijo de acuerdo.

"Se parece mucho a ti, esposo mío," Akna añadió con una sonrisa.

"Sí ¿verdad?" Yick'ak B'alam dijo con los ojos brillando, deleitándose en este milagro que era su segundo hijo, un hijo que se parecía a él. Después miró alrededor buscando a su otro hijo, su primogénito, a quien encontró parado en las sombras al extremo más lejano del jacal. "Ven aca, hijo, y conoce a tu hermano," le dijo. Pero B'ak B'alam se apretó contra la pared y negó con la cabeza, asustado por el poder de su propia mano. "Ven, no tengas miedo. No le harás daño," Yich'ak B'alam le dijo favorablemente, indicándole que viniera. Pero B'ak B'alam se quedó donde estaba.

"Pues, tal vez más tarde, entonces," Akna le sonrió alentadoramente. El niño no le respondió.

La partera ordenó a las otras mujeres que prepararan un baño de vapor para Akna y que le trajeran un plato de sopa para que ella comiera. Después se le acercó y le extendió los brazos para el niño para que pudiera completar el resto de sus deberes. Yich'ak B'alam acarició la cabeza de su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente mientras lágrimas de pura felicidad empezaron a derramar una vez más. Después le entregó el niño a ella.

"¡Dígales a todos nuestros amigos y vecinos que voy a dar una fiesta para honrar el nacimiento de mi hijo!" anunció en voz alta, y tal vez un poco borracho ahora, a la habitación en general.

"No hay fiestas!" la partera le regañó. "No hasta que este pequeñito y su madre estén completamente recuperados, y él tenga la edad suficiente para soportar los peligros del mal de ojo. En seis meses, entonces usted puede tener su fiesta," le dijo.

"Dígale a todos nuestros amigos y vecinos que en seis meses," Yich'ak B'alam empezó, levantando su dedo dramáticamente en el aire, "Entonces tendré mi fiesta." Todas las mujeres se rieron. Después, con el niño sostenido de forma segura en sus brazos, la partera empezó el ritual sagrado, el mismo ritual que se realizó para todos los niños mayas, incluso aquellos que nacieron muriendo. El ritual empezó con un discurso,

"Mi amado niño, mi amado joven, mi más pequeñito, hidalgo, has sufrido agotamiento, te has fatigado. Tu amado padre, el amo, el señor de lo cercano, de lo lejano, el creador de los hombres, te ha enviado. Tal vez vivirás por un tiempo. ¿No eres tú nuestra recompensa? ¿No eres tú nuestro mérito? Ciertamente, aguantarás, sufrirás tormento, fatiga, porque ciertamente nuestro señor ha ordenado, ha dispuesto que habrá dolor, habrá aflicción, habrá desdicha y miseria, habrá trabajo, labor para el sustento diario. Pero-" Ella le sonrió con mucha ternura, "también habrá que comer, que beber, y que llevar ropa de vestir. Que el señor de lo cercano, de lo lejano, quien es tu madre, tu padre venerado, te aprecia, te arraiga..." Y como era un niño, ella le dijo, "Tu oficio y tu habilidad es la guerra; tu función es dar al sol la sangre de tus enemigos para dar que beber y alimentar a la tierra con los cuerpos de tus enemigos."

Después llevó al bebé a un cuenco con agua. Respiró sobre el agua tres veces y después empezó a bañarle. Y mientras le bañaba, ella le habló, diciendo:

"Entra, desciende dentro del agua azul, el agua amarilla. Aquí está la frescura, la ternura de tu madre Ix Chel; Ix Chel, quien está eternamente despierta. Que ella te acompañe, que te reciba, que te abrace, que ella te toma en su regazo, entre sus brazos, para que puedas continuar vigilante en la tierra. Que ella te limpie el corazón; que ella lo haga bien, buena. ¡Que te dé bien, buena conducta!"

El niño chillaba, su cuerpo temblando. Una vez que terminó con el baño, ella le envolvió en la manta una vez más y le devolvió a los brazos de su madre. Akna le cubrió con los pliegues de su chal, donde permanecería oculto a la vista, a salvo de las miradas envidiosas de las mujeres estériles y el mal de ojo, hasta su presentación.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación, Yich'ak B'alam cavó un pequeño hoyo cerca del hogar, con cuidado de no perturbar el lugar de descanso de sus otros pequeñitos. Tomó el cordón umbilical de su hijo, que había sido envuelto en hojas, y lo enterró allí bajo el suelo del jacal, arraigándole, atándole a su tierra, a su gente, para que en el futuro cuando alguien le preguntara a su hijo de dónde era (literalmente, ¿dónde está enterrado el cordón umbilical?) podría decir con orgullo, "Tah Itza, El Lugar de los Itza." Qué bendición les otorgaron los dioses para estar enterrarando esto, y solo esto, en vez del cuerpo de otro de sus amados hijos. Tal vez fue un pensamiento tonto provocado por el balché y el pulque que había bebido antes, pero Yich'ak B'alam pensó que también podía sentir una vibración, un zumbido en la tierra - la alegría que veniera de los otros niñitos que habían salido adelante, de que su hermano viviera y no se uniera con ellos allí abajo. El enterramiento de su cordón umbilical aquí entre ellos para siempre los ataría a él, y él a ellos, y tal vez de alguna forma vivirían a través de él y tendrían una pequeña muestra de la vida de la que habían sido robados.

Y así entonces empezó la vida de B'alam Agab (Jaguar de la Noche), el hermano del profeta.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.


	4. Hombres Barbudos Del Este

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'alam Agab nace en la peligrosa vida del siglo XV en Guatemala, en la ciudad maya de Tah Itzá, el lugar de los Itzá. Él es el hermano del último y más grande profeta maya, Chilam B'alam, quien trata de advertir a su gente contra la llegada de los españoles. Resentido por su influencia sobre la gente y enfurecido después de que públicamente los reprende por sus malas y corruptas formas, los sumos sacerdotes diseñan un plan para asesinar a Chilam B'alam. Después de la traición y el asesinato de su hermano a manos de los sumos sacerdotes, B'alam Agab es arrastrado de mala gana por un camino oscuro y peligroso a través del dolor, la desesperación, la herejía y el amor prohibido. Con el tiempo, cuando las profecías de su hermano se prueban verdaderas con la llegada de los conquistadores españoles, y el mundo exterior comienza a derrumbarse a su alrededor, dejando a Tah Itzá como el último bastión maya invicto, ¿B'alam Agab será capaz de perdonar a los responsables por la muerte de su hermano, tomar el manto de su hermano, y encontrar una manera de salvar y proteger a su gente contra los extranjeros?

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo empezó así. Un día, mientras Akna todavía estaba embarazada con el hijo anterior que después se murió, ella le confió a su esposo sobre un incidente inquietante que había ocurrido más temprano ese mismo día. Al entrar el jacal, ella había escuchado una voz, como si su hijo estuviera hablando con alguien en el área de dormir del jacal. Ella se fue a investigar y le encontró a su hijo postrado en el suelo. Del instante ella corrió a su lado y le dio la vuelta. Ella le tomó por los hombros y le sacudió suavemente, llamándole por su nombre, pero él no reaccionó, pareció estar en una especie de trance con los ojos en blanco. Acunando su cabeza en su regazo, ella lloró de miedo por su único hijo, mientras las palabras de una profecía extraña vino de sus labios. Habló de hombres barbudos que vendrían desde el este e introducirían una nueva religión. Había sido realmente aterrador, ella dijo. Por fin, pareció que poco a poco él empezó a despertarse. Ella le sostuvo contra su pecho, llorando de alivio, y él le habló de un espíritu en la forma de una paloma, encaramado en el saliente del jacal, que le había hablado mientras él yacía inconsciente allí abajo. Después él le preguntó: "Pero, Na', ¿por qué llora si el Espíritu Santo del Señor me ha hablado?"

Yich'ak B'alam no sabía ni que pensar al respecto, y durante la cena pensamientos bastante confusos y aterradores se daban vuelta en su mente como una niebla oscura, mientras observaba a su hijo juegando con su comida con indiferencia, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

"Siéntate derecho y cómete la comida, hijo," le dijo. B'ak B'alam obedeció con un suspiro. ¿Podría su hijo estar enfermo? Yich'ak B'alam conocía a un hombre con un hijo que sufrió de ataques. ¿Tenía B'ak B'alam la misma enfermedad o una enfermedad similar? Buscó otros signos de enfermedad en su hijo, pero no encontró ninguno. Tal vez, B'ak B'alam estaba haciendo una broma para asustar a su madre, aunque eso no se parecía en nada a él. Siempre se había portado tan bien - obediente y respetuoso con sus padres. ¿O podría ser que solo estaba jugando a la fantasía, imitando algo que había visto o escuchado de sus amiguitos? Akna estaba alarmada y convencida de que un espíritu había poseído a su hijo y le había lanzado en un trance.

"¿Nuestro hijito, B'ak B'alam, poseído por un espíritu? A poco," le había dicho reindo. ¿Pero era posible que su hijo realmente hubiera recibido una profecía de los dioses? Yich'ak B'alam aún no estaba listo para aceptar tales explicaciones sobrenaturales, y lo qué significarían para su hijo y su familia si fueran ciertas. Después de todo, ningún halo de luz emanaba de su cuerpo. No estaba parado en un taburete reprendiendo a sus padres con justa indignación. Parecía ser solo un niño normal que no quería comer su comida. Por lo tanto, Yich'ak B'alam decidió hablar con su hijo, con la esperanza de averiguar la verdad de lo que realmente había ocurrido.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.


	5. Muchas Cosas Extrañas y Maravillosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'alam Agab nace en la peligrosa vida del siglo XV en Guatemala, en la ciudad maya de Tah Itzá, el lugar de los Itzá. Él es el hermano del último y más grande profeta maya, Chilam B'alam, quien trata de advertir a su gente contra la llegada de los españoles. Resentido por su influencia sobre la gente y enfurecido después de que públicamente los reprende por sus malas y corruptas formas, los sumos sacerdotes diseñan un plan para asesinar a Chilam B'alam. Después de la traición y el asesinato de su hermano a manos de los sumos sacerdotes, B'alam Agab es arrastrado de mala gana por un camino oscuro y peligroso a través del dolor, la desesperación, la herejía y el amor prohibido. Con el tiempo, cuando las profecías de su hermano se prueban verdaderas con la llegada de los conquistadores españoles, y el mundo exterior comienza a derrumbarse a su alrededor, dejando a Tah Itzá como el último bastión maya invicto, ¿B'alam Agab será capaz de perdonar a los responsables por la muerte de su hermano, tomar el manto de su hermano, y encontrar una manera de salvar y proteger a su gente contra los extranjeros?

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la cena, Yich'ak B'alam se sentó afuera en un tronco caído fumando un cigarrillo. Y B'ak B'alam, quien siempre corría con sus amiguitos tan libre como los animales salvajes en el bosque, y jugó hasta que se quedó sin aliento y su madre lo obligó a entrar al jacal, esta noche se contentó con sentarse junto a su padre, sometido.

"¿Qué te pasa, hijo? ¿No te sientes bien?" Yich'ak B'alam le preguntó.

"Sí, estoy bien, Tat," B'ak B'alam le respondió.

"Casi no comiste nada de tu comida," Yich'ak B'alam comentó. De hecho, B'ak B'alam no había comido ni una sola pieza de venado en la mesa. B'ak B'alam se encogió de hombros y arrojó una piedra al suelo.

"Sólo es que no tuve ganas de comer. Eso es todo."

"¿Y tampoco tienes ganas de jugar con tus amiguitos? Eso no se parece a ti."

"Hoy no." Yich'ak B'alam asintió y dio un jalón a su cigarillo.

"Bueno, así son las cosas a veces," dijo, mirando a su hijo, pero B'ak B'alam no dijo nada. "Na' me contó lo que pasó hoy." Eso fue entonces cuando B'ak B'alam se rajó. Arrugó la cara y se aferró fuertemente a su padre, sollozando contra su pecho.

"Lo siento," lloró. "No quise asustar a Na' y hacerle llorar. Por favor, no se enoje conmigo." ¡Ah! Yich'ak B'alam pensó para sí mismo. ¡Una confesión!

"Tranquilo, hijo. No estoy enojado," consoló a su hijo.

"¿Usted lo jura?"

"Lo juro. Vamos, dime lo que pasó." Y así entonces, B'ak B'alam se sentó en la rodilla de su padre, se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y le contó los acontecimientos del día. Había estado caminando, pasando por la entrada del jacal, cuando escuchó una voz que le llamaba.

"Hijo mío." Entró el jacal.

"¿Na'?" llamó, pero su madre no estaba. Después escuchó el sonido del batir furiosa de alas, como si un pájaro estuviera atrapado en el jacal. Entró en el área de dormir del jacal y allí, en el saliente del jacal, había una paloma blanca. De repente se sintió agotado. Se quedó allí, balanceándose sobre sus pies, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Si estás cansado, hijo mío, acuéstate y te daré descanso," la voz le habló otra vez. B'ak B'alam no pudo sino obedecer. Se acostó de inmediato y de repente parecía que se cayó profundamente dormido y la voz le hablaba como en un sueño. Le habló de muchas cosas extrañas y maravillosas.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" Yich'ak B'alam le preguntó...

*Nota del autor: No he decidido exactamente lo qué va a decirle a su padre aquí, pero yo sé que su padre va a decirle: "Eso es herejía", y prohibirle que tenga algo más que ver con "La Voz", y le dice que nunca más debe volver a hablar de ello otra vez. Está muy preocupado por lo que le pasaría a su hijo y a su familia si los sacerdotes descubrieran que su hijo estaba hablando en contra de ellos y su religión.*

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.


	6. Miedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'alam Agab nace en la peligrosa vida del siglo XV en Guatemala, en la ciudad maya de Tah Itzá, el lugar de los Itzá. Él es el hermano del último y más grande profeta maya, Chilam B'alam, quien trata de advertir a su gente contra la llegada de los españoles. Resentido por su influencia sobre la gente y enfurecido después de que públicamente los reprende por sus malas y corruptas formas, los sumos sacerdotes diseñan un plan para asesinar a Chilam B'alam. Después de la traición y el asesinato de su hermano a manos de los sumos sacerdotes, B'alam Agab es arrastrado de mala gana por un camino oscuro y peligroso a través del dolor, la desesperación, la herejía y el amor prohibido. Con el tiempo, cuando las profecías de su hermano se prueban verdaderas con la llegada de los conquistadores españoles, y el mundo exterior comienza a derrumbarse a su alrededor, dejando a Tah Itzá como el último bastión maya invicto, ¿B'alam Agab será capaz de perdonar a los responsables por la muerte de su hermano, tomar el manto de su hermano, y encontrar una manera de salvar y proteger a su gente contra los extranjeros?

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y fue entonces que cosas extrañas de verdad empezaron a pasar con respecto a su hijo. Poco tiempo después de aquel conversación con su padre, B'ak B'alam empezó a negarse a comer carne. Huevos, pescado, pavo, carne de venado, cerdo salvaje - no comería ninguno de ellos.

"¡Se lo digo a usted que no lo voy a comer!" B'ak B'alam exclamó enfáticamente, apartando su comida.

"Pero, ¿por qué, hijo? ¿Por qué no lo vas a comer?" Yich'ak B'alam le preguntó.

"Porque es un animal".

"Así es. ¿Y qué?"

"No se merece morir y estar comido".

"Mírame, hijo. Escúchame, que tu padre te habla," Yich'ak B'alam le dijo a su hijo con compasión en su voz. "De veras te digo es una cosa terrible tener que quitar la vida a uno de los animales de los dioses, pero a veces, por necesidad, tenemos que hacer esta cosa, para que podamos comer y vivir. ¿No es así, hijo?"

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Usted está equivocado!" B'am B'alam lloró, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. "La gente no solía comerse a los animales - no antes, no al principio. Pero después la gente se volvió mala, y fue entonces cuando empezaron a comerse a los animales." Yich'ak negó con la cabeza, desconcertado.

"Mira, hijo. ¿No estabas comiendo carne justo ayer?"

"Sí."

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de diferente entre hoy y ayer que ahora no puedes comer carne, eh?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo no puedo!" B'ak B'alam se volvió cada vez más molesto por el minuto.

"Si no vamos a comer carne, hijo, ¿qué vamos a comer entonces, eh?"

"La cosecha, frutos de los árboles, y bayas."

"Comemos estas cosas, hijo, pero no son suficientes para sostenernos, estas cosas solitas."

"¡Sí lo son! ¡Sí lo son!" B'ak B'alam insistió. Y entonces Yich'ak B'alam se enojó.

"Mira, hijo," Yich'ak B'alam le dijo de nuevo, esta vez amenazando a su hijo con el dedo. "Recuerdas, te prohibí que tuvieras algo más que hacer con La Voz. ¿Me has desobedecido en esto?"

"¡No, Tat! ¡No lo he hecho!"

"Si la voz no te dijo estas cosas, hijo, entonces, ¿quién lo hizo?"

"¡Nadie!" B'ak B'alam dijo, con los labios temblando.

"Si nadie te dijo estas cosas, hijo mío, entonces, ¿cómo es que llegaste a conocerlas?"

"¡No lo sé! Nadie me cuenta estas cosas. Simplemente vienen a mi mente." B'ak B'alam se acurrucó frente a su padre, llorando con la cabeza entre las manos, al borde de la histeria. Akna dió una boqueada por la sorpresa y el miedo ante el comportamiento inexplicable de su hijo.

"¡Ya estuvo!" Yich'ak B'alam le ordenó a su hijo con severidad, lo que hizo que B'ak B'alam llorara aún más fuerte. "Ya estuvo, hijo. Ya está suficiente. ¿No puedes ver que estás asustando a tu madre? Ahora, siéntate derecho y comete la comida."

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" B'ak B'alam gritó, completamente angustiado.

"Mira, hijo. Puedes elegir," Yich'ak B'alam le dijo, "o comes o te vas a ir a dormir con hambre. A ver, ¿cuál será?" B'ak B'alam continuó llorando sin responder a su padre.

"¡Contestame! ¿Cuál será, hmm? ¿Vas a comer?" Yich'ak B'alam le preguntó de nuevo.

"No puedo," B'ak B'alam le contestó en un hilo de voz, poco más que un susurro, lagrimillas corriendo por su carita.

"Entonces te vas a ir a dormir con hambre," Yich'ak B'alam le dijo con una finalidad en su voz.

"Por favor, Tat, lo siento," B'ak B'alam le rogó a su padre, pero Yich'ak B'alam no lo quiso escuchar.

"¡Vete¡ ¡Pero ya!" le gritó al niño. Entonces, B'ak B'alam obedeció a su padre y se fue a su cama sollozando. Yich'ak B'alam se quedó sentado allí furioso y lleno de rabia.

"Esposo mio..." Akna se aventuró a decirle.

"¿Qué es?" él se volvió hacia a ella con enojo fuerte en su voz, y entones ella no le dijo nada más esa noche.

Después de esa noche, cada hora de comer se convirtió en batalla de las voluntades y a pesar de las súplicas de su madre y las palizas al principio amenazadas y después entregados por su padre, B'ak B'alam todavía se negó a comer carne. Y cada vez su padre lo mandaba a dormir con hambre.

"¡A ver quien se canse primero!" Yich'ak B'alam le dijo después de la tercera paliza. La primera paliza había sido con la mano abierta y la segunda con la suela de uno de sus sandalias, y la tercera con una correa hecho con cuero de piel de venado.

Pero más tarde esa misma noche, cuando su esposo se quedó bien dormido después de beber su balché y pulque y estaba roncando en la cama, Akna despertó a su hijo y lo llevó a la habitación principal del jacal. Sin una palabra, ella colocó ante él un plato lleno de tortillas, frijoles y chiles, pero sin carne. Entonces, ella le dió que comer y vio que él lo comía, y cuando él terminó de comer, ella se aseguró de que él regresó a su cama de manera segura y se cubriera con su manta.

La cuarta noche trajo consigo otra paliza. Esta vez, Yich'ak B'alam usó una pequeña rama de uno de los árboles de afuera, y dejó las nalgas de su hijo cortados, sangrandos y cubiertos de ronchas y moretones. Después de haber enviado al niño a dormir, se sentó a beber mucho, como siempre hacía. Y finalmente Akna no pudo más y decidió hablar con su esposo.

"Esposo mío, ya han pasado cuatro días," empezó, y aunque él la ignoró, supo que la había oído. "Ya hemos sufrido el dolor de perder cinco hijos. ¿Vamos a perder ahora también a nuestro primer hijo, el único hijo que nos queda a nosotros?" Yich'ak B'alam continuó bebiendo sin mirarla. "Si sus sentimientos no le permiten comer carne, que así sea. Pero estoy más preocupado por ti. ¿En qué te has convertido? ¿Por qué te has enfadado tanto, esposo mío? ¿No puedes ver lo que estás haciendo?" Pero de Yich'ak B'alam no hubo respuesta. Akna se apartó de él y sofocó los sollozos mientras las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

En la otra habitación, mientras B'ak B'alam se tumbó en su cama acurrucada del costado, llorando, una vez más escuchó La Voz, esta vez como una brisa fresca que agita su cabello.

"Hijo mío, he visto la ira de tu padre. Pero no le guardas rencor contra él en tu corazón, porque él solo tiene miedo de las cosas que no puede entender. Y no temas, porque yo estaré con tu padre, y también contigo."

*Nota del autor: todavía estoy trabajando en este capítulo ... ¡Pronto habrá más! :) * 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.


End file.
